1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of wearing apparel and a method of making the same and more particularly to a trouser fly construction that includes an imitation fly portion secured in overlying and concealing arrangement with the flap of a trouser fly to present the appearance when the trousers are worn that the fly portion is in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art of wearing apparel to modify the construction of trousers and the like to enhance the utility of the wearing apparel and provide multiple uses or varied ornamental appearances of the wearing apparel. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,585,175 and 2,206,505 disclose trousers having modifications to the waist portion and fly portion which in one case facilitates waist adjustability while preserving a neat appearance of the trousers, particularly the waist and fly portions, and in another case modifies the trouser construction to ensure support on the wearer while participating in athletic activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,687 discloses a trousers closure which permits rapid opening and closing of the trousers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,692 discloses overalls for welders that includes a crotch structure that provides for wider than the normal spacing between the legs of the overalls at the crotch so that excess material is provided for added room and flexibility. A crotch piece and a slide fastener are covered at the front of the overalls by a fly that depends downwardly over the crotch structure for shedding sparks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,200 discloses a slide fastener construction in which a main "zipper" is positioned between auxiliary "zippers". If the main zipper should become inoperative due to wear or for other reasons, then the unit is detached by the auxiliary zippers and readily replaced by a similar unit that is operative.
It is also known to provide outer garments constructed to provide freedom of action and present a neat appearance while engaging in athletic sports. An example of such an outer garment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,903 which uses a plurality of conventional slide fasteners, such as the well-known "zipper", with garments for men and women in which the garment is quickly converted from a fashion garment for working hours to a sport garment which provides the free action construction desirable in athletics sports.
Attachments to articles of wearing apparel and devices for removably engaging one item of wearing apparel with another item are also well-known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,396,446 and 3,085,247. These patents disclose attachments to the conventional necktie for use as a necktie protector and clips associated with the necktie for attaching it to the neck band or shirt. These devices include fastening means associated with the knot portions of bow ties, as well as, conventional for-in-hand ties.
It is also a known practice to decorate articles of clothing by permanently attaching some form of decoration to the basic article. Removably attaching a novel or decorative item to wearing apparel to facilitate the removal or interchange of decorative and novelty items on wearing apparel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,397.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,840 discloses an attachment to a garment to seal the garment openings against the entrance of extraneous matter. The attachment includes a garment sealing flap that is attachable to the button positioned, for example, at the neck band of a shirt or the like. The flap is turned back to overlie the shirt as the outer garment and over the exposed upper edge portions of additional garments worn beneath the outer garment.
There is need to provide conventional items of wearing apparel, such as trousers and the like, with attachments of a decorative and novel subject matter which can be conveniently worn with the trousers or removed therefrom according to the desires of the wearer.